


Outboard

by the_wanlorn



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/pseuds/the_wanlorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock takes B.A. for a boat ride.</p><p>Warning: Someone pretending (probably) to drown someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitty/gifts).



> SK made me do it. And titled it for me. JSYK.

"You two have to go across the lake," Hannibal had said. "You can pilot a boat, right Murdock?" he'd said. "You guys have the easy part," he'd said.

B.A. was pretty damn sure that every one of those had been a lie.

"Oops," Murdock said as the boat jerked back. "My bad."

B.A. was _also_ pretty damn sure that someone who knew how to pilot a boat would know the difference between forward and reverse.

"You sure you know how to drive this thing?" he asked over the sound of the motor.

"Of course! It's just like flying a plane!"

Before B.A. could say that that was exactly what he was afraid of, and he was getting out and he'd _walk_ around the lake if he had to, or pay someone else to take him, they were shooting away from the dock, with Murdock whooping behind him.

"Slow down," he yelled, "you're gonna get us killed."

"What?" Murdock asked.

He twisted around so he could see Murdock. "I said _slow down_."

"Sorry Bosco," Murdock was grinning, "can't hear you!"

And that was _bullshit_.

"Hey, I think the motor's coming loose."

He was going to die, but this time, he was taking Murdock with him.

***

B.A. survived the high speed. He survived the sharp curves Murdock started doing halfway across the lake when he decided to see if he could get the boat to go all the way on its side without tipping. He even had time to plan six different ways he was going to make Murdock pay for this, in between yelling and praying and wondering if the sides of the boat were going to have permanent dents from his fingers.

They were almost to the other shore when Murdock said, "I'm gonna try something I saw in-"

B.A. whirled around and stabbed a finger at him. "No. You are not." He was _not_ gonna survive those words. Nothing good ever came of them, not in the ten years they'd been working together. "You're gonna slow down, and then Face is gonna ride back with you when we-"

That was when they hit the rock.

B.A. pitched over the side, getting a mouthful of lake water, and came up sputtering. Murdock was treading water a couple feet to his left, and the boat was dying a slow death as it sunk back by the rock.

"Oh," Murdock said. "So _that's_ what the guy meant by 'watch out for the rocks.'" He swam closer to B.A. while he talked, getting within arms' reach like he hadn't just crashed the boat and wasn't in danger from any unhappy passengers.

"Too bad you didn't think to watch out for me," B.A. said and pushed him under water.

He threw out all six ways he had planned on using to make Murdock pay. Drowning would work just fine.

THE END


End file.
